Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Dark Gatomon X
Summary: La vida es tan miserable como la quieres ver, seas una trabajadora promedio sin aspiraciones y enojada con la vida como Maki o una prostituta de un burdel que aún cree en la ilusión del amor como Nico. Una historia sin tiempo ni lugar en el Boulevard de los Sueños Rotos.
1. Momento 1

_Muy buen tiempo astral a todos los lectores, antes que nada agradezco su atención y tiempo para con esta breve historia, como en antaño, me he volcado a escribir sobre un anime que me apasiona y encanta, quizás mis viejas y desgastadas letras puedan dar una perspectiva diferente a un romance que ha visto de todo, con una idea gestada hace ya años pero jamás concretada. La dedico con especial afán a todos esos escritores que me han dejado las letras sobre el río de la inspiración. Como es costumbre, Love Live! School Idol Project pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sin mas abro el telón de este relato esperando a que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo._

Momento 1.

Jodida, fastidiada y cansada, ese era el semblante de Maki, una mujer de 2? Años, cuya vida había sido acartonada, una risible imitación de un estereotipo de trabajador común a seguir por parte de la cultura en la que vivía y con ninguna expectativa a cumplir de entre los pobres e inservibles caprichos de la sociedad. Su mirada la podía sentir pesada, sus ojos purpuras se dilataban ante la oscuridad de las calles y de la nada saca un cigarrillo, lo prende y aspira profundamente "un paso mas para morir" se dice a si misma, no era su costumbre fumar aunque últimamente lo hacía seguido, su antigua pareja, Honoka le había criticado tantas veces el maldito vicio del tabaco, pero esa no fue la verdadera causa de la separación… ¿La razón? Maki nunca sintió algo mas, a veces sentía la relación como algo por cumplir, sintió que la chispa se había apagado, la química del amor en el cerebro no había funcionado esta vez, llegaba el momento en el que incluso el cursi amoroso momento de "hacer el amor" (que nombre mas extraño pensaba ella) resultaba una tarea robótica, sin demasiado sentido y sin chiste si no había mas allá de por medio, "que le den por el culo…" maldecía Maki que seguía parada en la acera viendo las luces del letrero Neon de los edificios, miraba a ambos lados de la calle, un auto pasaba y dentro los beats sonaban como estrujando las entrañas del la gente, gente estúpida y mediocre con sus gustos tan insípidos y pesadas deudas que les encanta pagar porque les "satisface" lo mejor de lo mejor sin tener el dinero justo para pagarlo.

Para Maki la gente le era un detalle mas que no exaltaba para nada su sentir, no ofrecía mucho a su persona, rara vez podía apreciar algo en ese cumulo de gente que valiera la pena, hacía tiempo que se había dedicado a muchas cosas, pero por desgracia a nada a la vez con su propia vida, su simple trabajo de oficinista la mantenía lo suficiente, viviendo al día, permitiéndole un lujo de vez en cuando… A veces Maki se permitía algunos de ellos. La cerveza y el vino eran algunos, perder la noción de lo que le asfixiaba en las calles (la gente) era algo que agradecía al beber un par de copas, y aunque solía beber algo en algún bar de la ciudad, no desarrollaba alguna resistencia y terminaba en mal estado; nunca supo porque, pero el sexo era un tabú fascinante para ella, otro de esos lujos que a veces se llegaba a dar y aunque tuvo encuentros sexuales con scorts o parejas temporales, jamás quedó satisfecha, algo le faltaba, algo le carcomía por dentro, lo describía como "es como tener comezón pero no poderse rascar porque simplemente no existes", algo estaba ausente, imprimía fuerza, descargaba todo en cada momento, pero siempre se quedaba a medias, como esperando algo y ese algo nunca llegaba.

Y Maki vivía de sus excesos combinados a veces, los excesos de la cerveza y el sexo con días en los que amanecía con una resaca y una mujer nueva sobre el brazo, recordaba la otra noche a una rubia de ojos azules que le hablaba en ruso y no le entendía ni una mísera palabra, al final terminó corriéndola de su departamento mientras esta gritaba obscenidades en el idioma de la tierra de Lenin. Otra noche abusando del tabaco tuvo platicas anormales con una tarotista de ojos verdes, indicándole que se cuidara del demonio de ojos rojos, que este tiraría su cascarón y se sentiría tan vulnerable que hasta el polluelo que ha caído del árbol estrellándose en el suelo sería mas fuerte que ella.

Pero Maki, la imbatible y fría mujer no tomaba en cuenta eso, carraspeo un poco y le dio otra bocanada al cigarrillo que se posaba sobre sus agrietados labios, una pareja paseaba por la acera de enfrente y maldijo ese estereotipo que abunda en las calles, en las personas y que no alcanzaba a definir, quizás lo veía como amistad, "amor", comprensión y confianza, todos esos conceptos le parecían risibles y soltó un sonido a modo de burla, consciente de que cualquier extraño pensaría que estaba loca y quizás, tenían un poco de razón.

Para Maki no había una vuelta atrás en su vida, nunca fue malagradecida con sus padres, les amó a pesar de la vida sencilla y cómoda que pudo tener con ellos, trabajadores de simples oficinas que ahora estaban jubilados y descansaban en algún departamento de la ciudad que Maki decidió abandonar para ir en busca de su suerte. Porque Maki era orgullosa, decía que si tenia algo en la vida sería por sus propios méritos y no porque alguien le ayudara, que la contrastante forma de ser de las demás personas de ser amigos o tener contactos aquí y allá no le valía, es como regalarte una oportunidad pero jamás ganarla con tu propio esfuerzo.

Escupió al suelo, la idea le dio nauseas y ahora se había sentado en la banca que tenía junto a la parada del autobús, en esa fría calle, en esa fría noche con todos sus fantasmas subiéndole por sus piernas, gritándole al oído sus fracasos y miedos, Maki no les prestaba atención, no sabía vivir con sus propios temores, pero eso no le había impedido vivir en estos meses, en estos años en los que el frío aire de la soledad le daba la bienvenida, le ofrecía el plato de la rancia indiferencia y la tapaba con la sabana de la incertidumbre al acostarse. Oh claro, a Maki le encantaba fingir a veces que todos esos sentimientos tenían rostro y los veía anómalos, seres increíblemente horribles que harían palidecer a cualquiera… pero Maki cerraba los ojos y al instante desaparecían… para volver a subir por las paredes y burlarse de ella.

Se preguntó muchas veces si sería al menos interesante suicidarse, lo tenía mínimamente todo, pero no poseía nada de lo que ella no sabía o no quería percatarse que anhelaba, veía de vez en cuando algunos blogs en internet para saber como morir mas rápido, que ironía, muchos hombres y mujeres le ofrecían dar la vida por ella pero esta se decantaba si reírse del asunto o quitarse la vida ella misma.

Poco a poco se fue terminando el cigarrillo, pensó que todas esas ideas convivieron con ella por años, siglos, pero solo habían transcurrido al menos 6-7 minutos, lo que duraban en promedio la vida del tabaco envuelto y pensó en lo que le dijo su amiga de pelo castaño "Deberías ir a darte un gusto, algo que te agrade para recordar la sensación del placer de vivir". Maki solo sonrió ante las palabras ingenuas e inocentes y salió en busca de algo, tabaco, alcohol, lo que fuese que encontrase en la calle, le daba igual a estas alturas de la noche pues solo quería distraerse de sus pensamientos, pero topó pared con un lugar y de pronto encontró en la bolsa de su chamarra ese cigarrillo maltratado como ella misma que hacía un par de minutos encendió mientras todas estas ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

Se encontraba ahí, de frente a un burdel, por un momento creyó que ya estaba cansada de meter y sacar los dedos, de probar a la gente y otras cosas, se había dado un descanso de su ámbito favorito y lo creyó descartable, pero el nombre le pareció tan risible que quiso entrar a tal vez burlarse del gerente por tan mal nombre para un tugurio de esa calaña… "Love Novels"

Y Maki entró.


	2. Momento 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido y comentado en la primera parte de la historia, seré breve y conciso: Al estar leyendo ustedes la primera parte ya estaba todo el desarrollo, sin embargo no quería saturar sus pensamientos y ojos con todo un delirio. He pensado en sus comentarios, en como ven o imaginan la historia y aunque crudo, este relato no planeé extenderlo en demasía, me percaté que soy breve y centrado, fugaz pero impetuoso a la hora de escribir el core de esta historia que es, el ultimo capítulo, de ahí fue que decidí partir para crear todo un imaginario entorno el cual, por mas que rebusqué en estos días, no pude modificar en los capítulos siguientes y dado el ojo avisor que ustedes poseen, estoy seguro, será una montaña rusa en el que habrá un lapso de reposo, para culminar con tan fuerte momento que como dije, es el corazón que originó todo este relato, sin mas, los iré dejando con el resto de la historia. En futuros capítulos me ire tomando el tiempo para dar las gracias y comentar pequeños detalles que sufrí para hacer esta historia, que espero sigan disfrutando.

Para ella era un placebo natural el sentir la droga recorrer su cuerpo, dejar de sentir las lenguas ásperas de sus clientes, retorciéndose en el pezón de sus senos pequeños. Nico reía a veces por lo bajo entre los pasillos, riéndose de todo lo que le provocaba ver los narcóticos, riéndose de nada, riéndose de ella misma para terminar vomitando en el putrefacto y pestilente retrete para empleados del burdel donde trabajaba…. No le iba tan mal, creía que era un trabajo honesto, mas honesto que los políticos que trafican con la gente, con el dinero, con el poder que el ingenuo pueblo les otorgó, que todos aquellos que arrancan la vida por un puñado de billetes y derraman la sangre de una persona inocente y trabajadora que jamás llegará a probar ese plato de sopa que le espera en casa.

Poco a poco el efecto fue pasando, sus pensamientos se iban aclarando y eso no le gustaba porque así como ella lo hizo, los alucinógenos la vomitaban a ella a la cruda realidad.

Se paró frente al espejo de ese mismo baño y se contempló un par de minutos, al fin y al cabo era su lapso de descanso y quiso cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar: Sus ojos muchas veces evidenciaban sus emociones, eran rojos, como la pasión misma, pasión a la que algunas veces temía porque muchos clientes solían ser demasiado "apasionados" y terminaban por cansarla o a veces hasta lastimarla. Sus coletas bajas caídas, le parecían un detalle coqueto, de esos que le gustaba resaltar para ser la elegida por muchos y ganar un poco mas en la semana al ser la mas solicitada del burdel. A pesar de que trabajaba en un lugar de esa calaña procuraba cuidarse la piel, tersa y suave que enloquecía a hombres y mujeres por igual, era el lienzo donde muchos "pintores" descargaban la pintura a base de sendos y bruscos brochazos sin tener la mas mínima idea de cómo crear una verdadera obra de arte con tan hermosa mujer.

Se percató del tiempo en el reloj, entonces se acomodó las medias y las encontró un poco manchadas por el jugo gástrico expulsado hace un momento "Mierda, ahora las voy a tener que lavar" se maldecía por no calcular, pero las drogas le hacían ver no solo triple, sino en multicolores todo a tal punto que no distinguía una pared de una puerta en el largo corredor donde se encontraba.

Terminó por entrar en su cuarto asignado, se recargó en la pared y pensó en terminar por ese día, pero sabía que necesitaba el dinero, lo había estado ahorrando para iniciar algo mejor, una nueva vida pero ella no sabía cual era la mecha que detonara ese cambio, por un momento se paró al borde de la puerta del baño y miraba de reojo como el pasillo que tenía al lado tenía un mal funcionamiento de luz, tragándose todo en una oscuridad que le recordaba a Nico el fondo de ese abismo donde muchas veces se asomaba y en el que creía caer a veces, no sabiendo si ya estaba ahí o no.

Recordaba su vida, los maltratos, los excesos y las caídas que había sufrido, no físicamente, pero si emocionalmente y su nombre le parecía una ironía, porque ni ella misma sonreía de una forma natural o sincera, usaba una mascara muy bien labrada de mentiras y engaños con los clientes, mientras ella por momentos cerraba los ojos imaginándose otras cosas.

Se creía demente en ocasiones pensando que no era tan malo, a veces sin el uso de las drogas había ratos en los que disfrutaba alguna sesión de sexo, pero regularmente era con mujeres, pues eran un poco mas delicadas con ella aunque para Nico había un pequeño detalle que siempre dejaba en claro "toca, toca todo lo que quieras, utilízame hasta el cansancio, pero jamás me beses los labios". Era curioso como mancillar su cuerpo le resultaba absurdo y permisible, aunque muy en el interior por lapsos de decencia y coherencia aún creía que podía haber algo mas allá, mas rico que el dinero mismo, mas valioso que todas las drogas juntas, mas enviciado y perjudicial al mismo tiempo que todo sexo de ocasión: el cariño y amor de una pareja real y auténtica.

Cuando Nico pensaba en que quizás existía el amor lo imaginaba como un globo muy bonito, brillante, de color rojo en forma de un corazón con la leyenda "I love you" en el, con letras blancas y relieves plateados…. Pero sonaba el repique de la puerta y cualquier hombre o cualquier mujer entraban en un plan de perversión malévola y rompían ese globo tan hermoso con la lujuria salvaje hecha un alfiler, mismo alfiler con el que laceraban sus pequeños pechos, pinchaban sus nalgas y desgarraban muy discretamente sus mejillas dejándole lagrimas de sangre en el proceso.

Se cansaba muchas veces de tener la ilusión, no recordaba cuando la empezó a tener, pero si quería saber el día en que la dejaría ir, le hacía daño por dentro, le dolía a veces ilusionarse, porque en su empleo, en ese burdel que le había dado techo y dinero cuando huyo de su casa y no tenia donde ir, sabía que jamás encontraría el amor.

Rió un poco y terminó de montar a aquel hombre corpulento y de piel sebácea, para Nico había terminado un cliente mas y ni ella misma lo había notado, sus pensamientos le eran neblina ante la vida y no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo el hacer uso de ese escape para no sentir mas.

Su compañera, de pelo naranja, ojos felinos y poca ropa le sonrió al asomarse y preguntarle si estaba bien… "¿Cuando lo he estado?" se preguntó Nico a sí misma mientras asentía instintivamente para dejar de preocupar a su amiga.

Tiritó un poco de frío y se volvió a colgar el abrigo que hacía meses atrás una mujer de pelo gris le regaló a cambio de un poco mas de placer. Se preguntaba si había terminado por última vez pero la hostigante luz roja que denotaba que alguien la había pedido se encendió sobre el dintel de su puerta y suspiro cansadamente….

¿Un beso negro? ¿Lamer otra vagina? ¿Tener otro pene en su ano? Para ella no había diferencia, el repudio ante todo eso había quedado en segundo plano, se arregló un poco ante el espejo, se volvió a pintar un poco las pestañas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo puso atención a sus labios murmurando únicamente "Intocables…"

Y Nico abrió la puerta a sus aposentos del placer efímero…


	3. Momento 3

_En este tercer capítulo quiero extenderme brevemente para agradecer a todos esos maravillosos escritores que me inspiraron, sin ellos, mucho de lo que ahora leen no hubiera nacido, pues sus letras, sus historias y visiones sobre las chicas de Love Live, en especial de Nico y Maki, hacían que mi anhelo de plasmar esto cobrará mas fuerza: Haresyne, makiNico, Biso47, Tavis-rock, SilentDrago, JaneethR, Vincent MacLeod, lovenozoeli, bory-chan, avemari y_ _demás_ _escritores, tanto en español como en ingles, a ellos, dedico la intensidad y pasión de la sangre negra que, como escritores a veces dejamos salir._

Momento 3

Ambas se miraban a los ojos, sus expresiones eran una combinación entre lo risible y lo irreal, Maki inspeccionaba de arriba abajo a la joven de ojos rojos, se preguntaba cómo alguien como ella le iba a dar un rato de placer, se burló por lo bajo y pensó que al final no solo el nombre del burdel era estúpido, también lo era ella misma por guiarse por las fotos que le había enseñado la chica de pelo azul quien era la encargada de recibir a los clientes y asignarles una escort y por creer que había elegido a una chica bien formada de "enormes proporciones" solo con ver el rostro sin saber que en ese tugurio no ofrecían como dicen los clientes más vulgares "ni tetas ni culos prominentes", más bien era una suerte de paraíso para aquellos que buscaban mujeres que perfilaban senos más pequeños y habilidades manuales para satisfacer a otro tipo de clientes con ciertos fetiches muy particulares.

Nico por su lado permaneció inmutada, se pensó lejos en otro planeta, despertando dioses antiguos, cualquier otra fantasía con tal de sobrellevar al último cliente de la noche… su reloj marcaba las 11:11 pm y por un momento el globo rojo le volvió a la mente de una forma muy extraña que ni ella misma supo el porqué. La mujer frente a ella no le parecía nada mal, pero el cansancio le suplicaba que terminara el turno, que no demorara, Morfeo quería ser el último sobre su cama y provocarle la muerte somnífera que tanto anhelaba.

Maki tuvo a bien tomar a la chica frente a ella y guiarla a la cama, "bien, vengo, me jodo a esta chica, un par de cervezas y a dormir para mañana ir a la vieja rutina de trabajar" pensó, pero algo le molestaba, algo que parecía ser un fantasma en la mirada de la chica que sentó sobre la cama…. Algo le irritó de sobremanera que atacó el cuello de su víctima con una seca brusquedad pero esta ni se inmutó, Nico solo pensaba en el globo para escapar de su realidad, aunque por un momento sentía la suave mano de su cliente sobre sus hombros y eso le agradó una milésima de "algo".

En ese momento, la acción molestó a Maki y no se refería carnalmente a la salvajada que había cometido, la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo, muy malo y paró… paró en seco su ataque y se alejó de su escort, se revolvió la cara con fastidio "carajo, que acabo de pagar por un rato de diversión y la maldita moral tenía que asomarse en mi hombro" se murmuraba Maki y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Para Nico esto no pasó desapercibido y trató de verificar que su cliente estuviera bien, después de todo, si no da un buen servicio no hay una buena paga y ella lo sabía. Se acercó a esa mujer de cabello rojo, le preguntó si estaba bien y esta con un simple ademán le dijo que si.

"El mundo es un lugar horrible, te levantas, tomas cualquier cosa para echarte al estómago y te partes el lomo multitud de horas al día (porque para quien trabaja por momentos el tiempo es eterno), a veces sales a convivir con esa gente que sueles llamar amigos, pero no todo tiempo es bueno y duradero y te das un golpe con la realidad de la turbia soledad. A veces escapo de esto con un buen trago, olvido todo y me pongo a pensar que este mundo estaría mejor sin todo el asco que siento hacia la gente o hacía mi misma, hacía la rutina que todos los días llevo a cabo, todo tan mecánicamente que no hay más en la vida, ¿a eso nos reducimos?."

Maki terminaba su pequeño discurso pensando en su propia existencia y en lo simplemente plana que había sido esta, siempre se vio de niña como una astronauta, como una bombero, una prodigiosa pianista o como una prominente doctora, sus sueños habían sido cortados por cuestiones que ni ella entendía, quizás no fueron sus padres, quizás fue ella misma que no encontró lo que le impulsará a ver todo su alcance, todo su potencial. Ahora estaba descargando todas esas emociones inertes con su acompañante quien le tendía en los hombros sus pequeñas manos.

"¿Es como si la vida quisiera burlarse de ti en tu cara no? Como si quisieras hacer bien las cosas pero todo está en tu contra y pareciera un mal chiste, pretendes que todo está bien y te limitas a poner una sonrisa muy bien fingida ante los demás, te pones a tolerar sus impertinencias y desfalcos, embarrándote con su mierda al final de todo y ¿para que? Para que al final del día te tragues tus lagrimas del coraje que sientes al no poder hacer nada, lo hacemos la mayor parte del tiempo por el dinero, pero ¿cuando por nosotros mismos? El dinero no te puede abrazar, ni la gente comprender, puede escucharte pero rara vez sabrán en carne viva tu sufrir y tu pesar" complementaba Nico quien en ese momento recordaba su vida en ese lugar, porque el dinero no lo era todo y ella maldecía haber aprendido eso muy tarde y de la peor manera. Tenía la libertad de irse de ese lugar, pero el miedo al mundo y la ausencia de algo que le arrebatase su atención y le volcara a animarse a vivir podía más en su interior.

Y Maki entonces la vio, estupefacta por sus palabras, y el fantasma en los ojos de esa mujer tan pequeña lloró y externó su pena, porque ella era igual, lamentándose su vida a ratos y cortando con indiferencia al mundo que no comprendía.

Vio no a la prostituta sino a la niña interior de esta, sentada en la cama, tomándose un brazo con el otro como buscando confort para sí misma, tratando de hallar una solución a su tristeza y a las cosas malas que les habían ocurrido por diversos motivos. Y la vio tan frágil que algo se rompió dentro de Maki y recargó su frente en el hombro de Nico, lo sintió tan fresco, ya no sabía si era el aire acondicionado de aquella habitación o si el cansancio de la noche le hacía tener alucinaciones.

"Somos personas horribles, con monstruos dentro de nosotros que a veces muestran lo peor que podemos ser, en verdad…" Decía Maki.

"Pero también somos seres humanos que podemos llegar a sentir, que tenemos derecho a encontrar esa chispa que nos haga volver a creer que hay algo bueno en la vida, yo creo que hay algo bueno para cada una de nosotros en este mundo" complementaba Nico.

A Maki le extraño todo eso… a Nico también y las 2 se examinaron, como reconociendo algo, sus propios miedos y anhelos de vivir, y se quedaron calladas… largo rato.

El reloj marcó las 12 en punto.


	4. Momento 4

_Cuando decidí crear esta historia, pensaba en mi propia vida, ¿quien no lo hace a veces? y por ello debo confesar que parte de mi esta dividida en la ilusión de Nico y la amargura de Maki. A veces, cuando creamos una historia, vertemos parte de nosotros inconscientemente en ella, otorgándole un poder imaginario que nos hace revibrar las emociones incluso años después, al volver a leerla._

Momento 4.

Para Maki empezó un extraño ritual en el cual se veía cada viernes saliendo de trabajar, de la calurosa oficina donde se rodeaba de gente sin rostro que ella no deseaba conocer y mucho menos tratar, sabía que la miraban lascivamente y ella debía esquivar esos ojos turbios y libidinosos que la desnudaban día a día queriendo alcanzar el éxtasis con su cuerpo, de romperle la ropa y amasar su cuerpo, sin consultar su corazón. Se mordió la lengua en un momento dado en el que no creyó que podría esperar algo en un futuro cual bandera en lo alto del Everest, y sonrió por lo bajo al creer que era hasta jocosa la idea de que su nueva persona especial (no sabía llamarla amante, no sabía llamarla "persona que le gustaba" porque ni ella misma podía definir tal cosa) fuera una prostituta de un burdel al cual sin falta acudía a soltar el río de anécdotas y palabras, para ella todo valía la pena mientras estaba recostada en esa cama de sábanas baratas mientras esa mujer le prestaba atención y a la vez se aventuraba a contar sus penitencias en el burdel mientras acariciaba sus mechones rojos sobre su rostro. Eso causaba un efecto somnífero a Maki quien después de un rato cerraba los ojos solo teniendo en su existir la voz de Nico, contando esto, contando aquello.

Ambas habían terminado por platicar sus cosas cual quejas de la vida y reían un poco por la situación, no tenían sexo, les parecía algo que podían dejar para después o incluso se les olvidaba, tenían pequeños juegos previos, una caricia, una electrizante caricia que a Maki le extrañaba porque el tacto no era el mismo, le ensalzaba sus sentidos, como un niño con un juguete nuevo, Nico por su parte prestaba atención a los detalles de Maki, ahora que lo pensaba no la había visto nunca sin ropa pero eso le provocó una curiosidad inmensa a la par de una pena porque desde la primera vez que atendió a un cliente, no había sentido tanto pudor con alguien, luego, salía un tema, otro y al final terminaban platicando de sus vidas, pequeños detalles que deseaban externar y nunca lo habían hecho, a veces Maki llevaba algo de comer y lo compartía con su acompañante, y nadie más en ese inmenso mundo de la prostitución lo sabía o que cualquier comentario saliese fuera de ese cuarto que empezaba a sentirse como un "hogar" para la chica del cabello rojo y para la chica del cabello negro empezó la larga espera por su visitante de ojos violetas.

Existieron noches en las que para ellas se volvía de día y planeaban pequeños picnics en medio del cuarto, platicando, mirándose un largo rato y olvidándose de todo lo que alguna vez les hizo daño. Para Maki no importaba pagar por esas noches, un nuevo hobby había nacido para ella, el de escuchar y ser escuchada, el de sentir que le importaba a alguien y ese alguien le empezaba a importar. Mientras que para Nico existía algo más que la razón sexual para ocupar ese cuarto, incluso se sorprendió arreglándolo más de la cuenta en detalles que para otros clientes no importaban, mientras la cama resistiera para ellos, todo en orden.

Aunque un día, uno de los tantos viernes desde hacía meses en los que Maki salía presurosa hacia ese burdel, sin consultar al destino su anfitriona no le recibió y en cambio se topó con otra chica, para ser más concretos la amiga felina de Nico, esta le había comentado que Nico no dio explicación de nada, simplemente se fue hacía una semana, había estado preparando previamente sus cosas y hablando con la gerente del lugar que sin mas remedio tuvo que dejar ir a su empleada, una semana exactamente, la noche en que Maki la había dejado con un semblante que esta no supo reconocer y tuvo miedo de preguntar.

Maki tragó pesado al oír aquellas cosas, y de pronto sintió un mareo, un mareo tremendo y tuvo que apoyarse en el muro que estaba a su lado y recobrar compostura, dio las gracias y salió del lugar, caminaba rapidamente entre la gente que iba llegando, tropezando y golpeando a algunos en el proceso, no oía mas el barullo de los demás cuartos, un zumbido hueco, pesado inundaba sus emociones y su cerebro, salía con los puños apretados y fuertemente asicada la mandíbula, tanto, que le empezaba a doler… estaba aterrada, confundida y hasta enojada consigo misma por creer que podía confiar en todos, ni ella sabía porque, pero sentía por un momento que esa mujer le había abandonado a su monótona suerte, que la esperanza y calidez que esa mujer le brindo no era mas que un triste juego y claro, Maki dejó fluir esos tristes sentimientos… se sentía traicionada y pensaba que el abrir sus pensamientos así como así fue un lamentable error.

Vagó por la calle un rato, esa noche no durmió y decidió embelesarse por el encanto del alcohol… pasaron 1,2, 6 hasta 10 días y no había rastro de aquella mujer que le había robado poderosamente la atención y sentía un hueco, un hueco terrible que no demandaba ni comida ni bebida alguna, le quemaba el interior como azufre sobre la piel, lo peor es que este hueco no desaparecía, le daba las buenas noches y le despertaba por las mañanas… cada amanecer mas imbatible que la noche anterior.

Se sentía ansiosa mirando a todas partes creyendo que la vería, se maldijo por no haberle pedido un numero de teléfono jamás o preguntarle su dirección… se dio cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado en esa mujer y por un par de días más se trató de distraer con alguien mas, mismo lugar, diferente chica, quizás así olvidaría todo de una forma mas sistematizada, quien la recibió fue la misma chica de pelo naranja y ojos felinos que le dio noticias sobre Nico, pero al tener el mas mínimo contacto con ella su piel sintió el rechazo inmediato… trató de buscar una explicación pero le resultó al final en algo triste: cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía, veía a la chica del cabello azabache y ojos rojos sentada mirándole con curiosidad como quien mira a un gatito desprotegido sobre la cama escuchándole… y en cada flash que ella veía al parpadear veía sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus movimientos y expresiones, la oía platicarle sus secretos y desventuras, le hablaba por su nombre y este hacía eco en todas sus memorias, le gustaba como ella lo pronunciaba y entonces se hartó y se detuvo al instante. Lo peor que le pudo pasar había sucedido, aquello que siempre fue su objeto de burla, de indiferencia le había ocurrido, se odió a si misma por ser tan vulnerable y verse en esa desesperación.

Maki se había enamorado de una prostituta.


	5. Momento 5

_Estamos aproximandonos al final de este relato. Dentro de los confines de mi mente pensaba en secuestros, sangre y un posible desenlace trágico pero al final no quiero que la mujer mas bella del mundo (Nico) y la mujer mas sexy del mundo (Maki) murieran, no se, he leído en otros fanfics la oportunidad de hacer algo mas y anexar un "final B", aunque eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, acepto todos sus comentarios y sugerencias, de hecho mi beta tester mencionó que quería saber que mas pasaba y me respondí a mi mismo en la mente "pues... es que, solo hasta acá imaginé, no hay mas de hecho :')". Pero quizás, algún día..._

Momento 5

"3997, 3998, 3999, 4000 dólares" Un hombre contaba el dinero lentamente mientras Nico tragaba pesado. "¿Quién imaginaría que un montón de papeles con el rostro de un idiota que ni siquiera conozco tendría más valor que la vida misma?" Pensaba Nico. Así pues ella se veía pagando lo último de su deuda, una cadena que le ataba en parte al trabajo que había tenido y ahora… quería olvidar.

¿Que le había ocurrido? Hacía tiempo que venía escuchando a su clienta, a su visitante que cada viernes sin falta venia a buscar consuelo con ella que sin ser una santa, le proporcionaba confort y paz a su atrofiada alma, Nico veía como las palabras iban y venían, cual hormigas pequeñas de la boca de Maki y esta solía mirar al techo, a veces Nico pensaba en que Maki debería de haber buscado una psicóloga en lugar de una prostituta, pero a ella le daba igual, disfrutaba el tiempo con ella, al principio le pareció gracioso que alguien pagara tan solo por el tiempo de ser escuchado… pero ¿cuántas veces nos detenemos a que nos escuchen? Con tal intensidad o atención, porque muchas veces la gente parece tener una hoja de papel en el rostro que dice "te escucho" mientras duermen en otros planos. Luego empezó a dejar de darle igual y poco a poco iba viendo detalles de ella que le agradaban, sus ojos aunque cansados le parecían 2 amatistas que estaban algo opacas, pero que en realidad bastaba un poco con pulirlas para saber que irradiarían la elegancia encarnada. Su cabello tenía una forma muy inusual, recordaba que en alguna de las tantas sesiones, Nico intentó alaciar sus abultadas caídas pero al poco tiempo cual resorte volvían a su lugar y posición iniciales frustrando un poco a Maki y haciéndo sonreír por primera vez a Nico de una forma natural.

Nico tampoco quería afrontar la realidad sobre la cual se postraba, realidad que le asustó y por un momento vio como ella, de niña abrazaba su globo rojo con letras hermosas que con una simple frase podían destruir naciones pero ahora le hacían tiritar de volver a ver a esa chica, porque cada vez que la veía la admiraba, como se admirara una muñeca de porcelana sobre el aparador… Y se asustó al pensar que una mujer como ella, con un pasado aparatoso y una profesión poco agraciada y llena de olor a sexo podría siquiera consolidar la idea en su corazón de poder dejarle alguna palabra en el buzón del corazón a su clienta. Fue por ello que se alejó, que dejó todo atrás y huyo… "como la cobarde que soy" pensó tristemente Nico. También le estaba costando trabajo dejar de a poco las drogas, ahora, después de su primer encuentro con aquella mujer, no quería perder ni un detalle, quería recordarla nítida, tanto en sus memorias como en sus sensaciones al tocar su piel, su cabello, su alma. Fueron días duros para Nico, pues aunque fue buscando ayuda y en los días subsecuentes desistía de volver a probar algo, su cuerpo temblaba, pidiendole las pastillas, el polvo, las jeringas que usaban el cuerpo de Nico como un confortable condominio para un frenesí desfogado.

Estaba ahí para terminar de pagar una deuda de vida, un simposio de cosas y pastillas que anteriormente compró y ahora, con la mirada un tanto decidida se disponía a salir de la habitación donde estaba su cobrador, tomo la maleta desvencijada que tenía en la mano con las pocas cosas que poseía y con lo que quería iniciar una nueva vida para mas adelante afrontar un día a Maki y emprendió la salida hacía el exterior donde las farolas empezaban a alumbrar la calle donde momentos antes el rey ámbar glorificaba su camino y daba paso a la noche eterna que Nico reconocía como su hábitat natural.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 2 semanas desde que no veía a Maki y se sentía aliviada, pero culpable a la vez y estaba pensando en dónde pasar la noche, ya que los gélidos aires de la estación amenazaban con atrincherarla contra la pared y recordarle el lado cruel de la naturaleza. Pasó un largo rato caminando y se encontró con los suburbios lujosos, pasando frente a los restaurantes y pensando en lo maravilloso que sería comer aquellos platos tan exquisitos para el paladar. Miró a una pareja entre los ventanales del restaurante que comía alegremente, era una pareja de chicas, una era una rubia muy elegante y la otra llevaba el pelo morado, bufó ante la idea de creer que ambas eran pareja y luego las vio besarse… fue un detalle que a Nico le enterneció por un momento y recordó su promesa, de dejar sus labios para ese momento que en su corazón sellaba con deseo. Pero jamás pensó que Maki le pudiera corresponder, como se había visto antes cuestionada por su propia vida… "porque… ¿quién querría de novia a una prostituta como yo?" pensó, un par de minúsculas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y siguió su camino, lamentándose la suerte que el destino le había dado.

Sus pensamientos le robaban el aire de sus pulmones, y aunque ya estaba contemplando usar un poco de sus ahorros para pagar un hostal (Nico no quería un cuarto de hotel, se sentía como en "casa" en ese tipo de lugares donde sus demás compañeras hacían sus servicios) lo que vio calles mas adelante la dejó estupefacta: Ahí frente a ella estaba Maki, saliendo de un bar y prendiendo un cigarrillo… el mundo se detuvo para Nico y de pronto solo oía su corazón latir, miró de reojo a todos lados, una panadería, una tienda de arroz, cualquier lugar donde se pudiera esconder, no quería verla, no ahora, no sabía que decirle, que contarle, como justificar la ausencia en estos días. Y como si fuera un juego del destino Maki dio media vuelta hacía donde estaba ella y abrió los ojos como cuando un moribundo ve de cara a la misma muerte… le faltó el aire, no quiso respirar mas para saber si no estaba soñando y el dolor de los pulmones que demandaban oxigeno le hizo darse cuenta de que aquello no era una alucinación… Nico estaba frente a ella… y no la dejaría escapar.

Y Maki corrió hacia Nico.


	6. Momento 6: Final

_Llegamos al final, gracias por leer, a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí espero que haya sido de su agrado, como lo dije con una amiga: busquen, inspiren sus almas y continúen escribiendo, traigan una grabadora a la mano, hablen consigo mismos que es lo que buscan o desean hacer con sus personajes, no dejen que la pluma muera y que el regocijo de leer permanezca por siempre en nuestros corazones, permitan a otros conocer su trabajo, no limiten sus alcances, usen sus letras como alas y dejen que otros vivamos historias nuevas con nuestros amados personajes. Hasta la próxima._

Momento Final.

"¿Haz sentido como la vida se te va por el cansancio extremo? ¿Como tus piernas arden con una laceración tal que llegas al punto de que los nervios duelen, duelen demasiado y te exigen parar a dar un descanso? Eso pasaba para ambas jóvenes que recorrían las calles de la ciudad, una huyendo de su vida y la otra, persiguiendo precisamente su nueva razón de existir.

Maki corría sin descanso, trataba de alcanzar a Nico por entre la muchedumbre de gente, quería gritarle, quería exigirle un millón de razones, quería verla a los ojos y entender el porque de su miedo a vivir, de ver la luz entre tanta oscuridad. Mientras tanto Nico se estaba fatigando, estaban llegando a un punto lejos de los edificios lujosos de la urbe donde vivían cuando de pronto sintió un tirón que por segundos le adormeció el brazo. Maki la había atrapado.

Maki vociferaba cosas inaudibles, groserías ahogadas, preguntas sin completar, todo mientras con enojo trataba de secarse las lagrimas y el sudor que le provocó tal ejercicio, trataba de que algo saliera de su boca pero extrañamente no había ningún sonido, toda palabra moría en su garganta mientras las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia a lo que Nico solo pudo responder con un abrazo, ella también empezó a llorar en silencio y no quiso soltar ese cuerpo delante de ella. El solo contacto con su "clienta" hizo que la gama de emociones que alguna vez compartieron regresara y eso le tranquilizó el corazón, su aroma, su cabello rebelde y rojo, todo le confortaba de alguna manera. Para Maki era igual, poder tocar de nuevo ese hermoso cabello negro, la selva negra para su pantera interior, las 2 coletas bajas que tenía Nico le resultaban un poco divertidas, las comparaba con 2 orejas de conejo caídas hacia atrás, sus ojos tan bellos como 2 rubíes colocados sobre las facciones de un ángel que Dios olvidó recoger de este turbio infierno sobre la tierra.

Ambas estuvieron ahí, en medio de las calles y del tráfico, de las masas de gente que iban y venían, Maki preguntaba y Nico respondía, luego al revés, en un punto Maki se sintió culpable pues Nico le regañaba un poco pues la chica del cabello rojo había prometido que intentaría dejar la bebida mientras que Nico se sentía aún peor por escapar y no avisarle, pero quería estar mejor preparada para un cambio que ella quería hacer en su vida y de nuevo mirar de frente a Maki con un nuevo "yo" que no le avergonzara. A veces se dedicaban una suave sonrisa y la tensión desaparecía de a poco, pero el frío no y eso les recordó que ya había entrado la noche en los recovecos que aquella ciudad y que debían encontrar un lugar pronto.

Nico estaba pensando seriamente en dejar a Maki y alojarse en otra parte, pero esto molestó de sobremanera a la chica del cabello rojo y la sujeto de la muñeca, "Si te vuelves a ir juro que cuando te encuentre te haré cuatro nalgas mas en ese bonito trasero que tienes…" Las amenazas de Maki hicieron reír a Nico quien accedió a quedarse "solo por una noche" en el departamento de Maki, ya que quería encontrar un lugar propio para vivir y llamar hogar.

Dentro de esas cuatro paredes de colores en verde olivo y beige claro con cuadros, pinturas, cualquier adorno que le regalaban a Maki se había formado un extraño ambiente, ellas 2 solo se miraban, sentadas en la orilla de la cama de Maki. "Lo siento"… decían al mismo tiempo mientras reían un poco por la mera coincidencia de palabras… Reír, desde hacía un par de semanas que ninguna lo hacía que cuando lo hicieron se extrañaron de lograrlo, nunca en la triste ciudad en la que se encontraban existió algo que las hiciera reír y ahora, parecía algo mágico entre ambas.

Maki se acercó un poco a Nico, había pasado un largo rato desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y había una tentación mortal en ella… sus labios, esos labios que enunciaban maldiciones y recatos con los clientes, jamás les había prestado tanta atención como ahora. Nico no era tonta, sabía donde Maki clavaba su mirada y se asustó por un momento de creer que ella fuese la indicada, porque nunca se preparó o nunca supo qué hacer cuando el momento llegará, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por su ex clienta quien ahora cerraba la brecha entre las dos.

Todo en Maki se cimbró, como un volcán haciendo una terrible erupción en su corazón y tendió de la forma mas suave y delicada a su invitada quien poco a poco iba matando los recuerdos de su vida y abría un nuevo álbum de memorias que estaba dispuesta a llenar de momentos felices (y tal vez algunos no tanto) junto a su anfitriona.

A Maki le asustaba un poco en segundo plano lo que esa mujer le provocaba, el deseo volcado en un impulso de ira, pero no a base de alguna agresión, sino de caricias, de una eufórica forma de afecto... Siempre se limitó a ser indiferente, correcta ante la masiva opinión de la gente, lo que sus padres le habían inculcado alguna vez, pero todo eso ahora le representaba una podredumbre asquerosa en el suelo de la sociedad, tan gris, y ella misma se dio asco por un momento al pensarse así misma como una mujer acartonada y plasmada en el palmo del cúmulo de gente que ahora odiaba, pero no por las injusticias, no por la corrupción política o las caídas financieras, sino porque jamás alguien le había dado entrada al cariño que ella misma había deseado expresar y sentir, un cariño que extraordinariamente a escasos días de pensar en que el suicidio parecía algo interesante había encontrado en un burdel.

Se llegó a sentir en un cerco de cerdos que se acercaban por su escultural figura, sus voluptuosos senos, tan bien torneados que parecía un delito el solo mirarla... Ahora, ella misma se sentía tan poca cosa ante la imagen "santa" de la mujer que ante ella se postraba, con la mirada ensoñada, sus ojos rojos que imitan la sangre perpetuada por la humanidad para dar la señal de que se erguía como la especie superior del planeta. Ella, que ahora le daba las llaves de su alma, no importaba el número de manos que la habían tocado, no le importaba si era una puta cualquiera en el mundo bajo de los barrios de Tokyo, si era la mismísima representante de la iglesia en el Vaticano, ella era el corto circuito en el corazón turbio y petrificado de la joven de cabellos rojos, era la pasión que nublaba la razón y el vendaval que arranca los cabales de la misma cordura, ella aceptaría lo que le propusieran o cualquier adversidad que debiera afrontar mientras Nico estuviera a su lado... Se horrorizo de pensar que pudiese volver a perderla sin decirle lo mucho que le fascinaba toda ella, le paralizaban por milésimas o centésimas de segundo el hecho de pensar que en algún momento tendría que separarse de ella si eso llegaba a ocurrir... Ahora no se burlaba ni le daban igual las parejas, ahora no vivía al día, olvidaba su profesión, olvidaba su nombre, pero no el desvencijado perfil de esa mujer que ahora le llevaba al éxtasis, le drogaba con su aroma y cada centímetro de su piel le resultaba el vicio más perturbador e inquietante de la vida, sentía que el aire se le iba si dejaba de aspirar su esencia, su aroma y mientras ella visitaba tierras blasfemas con su narcótico viviente, su "musa", Nico, lloraba en silencio, porque no entendía que era lo que sentía, siempre mil hombres y mujeres en su cama, en su vagina, lamiendo tan bruscamente, jamás le preguntaban su nombre y ahora está joven le repetía millones de veces como se llamaba y empezó a recordar que era un ser humano... Un ser de emociones y sentimientos, de un corazón que empezó a paralizarse de gusto al recibir algo que jamás tuvo: afecto. Y ahora no solo había un globo rojo de letras brillantes, había decenas inundando la habitación donde se hallaban.

Y ellas no cedían ante la guerra por hacer la paz y el amor, sus besos iban tan frenéticos que no les dolían las heridas de las cuarteaduras por el frío, les dolía mas el haberse mentido todo este tiempo sin saber que se habían encontrado la una a la otra y ahora no podían negar nada.

Ambas quedaban cegadas ante los destellos de placer que concebían entre ambas, cada una sentía los sabores y tactos que enervaban sus sentidos, un placer y éxtasis, tan peculiares y avasalladores que externaban por medio de impulsos, aquí y allá, donde ellas pudieran degustarse y hacer reventar las sensaciones al punto de provocar ese inquietante y fascinante hormigueo antes de alcanzar ese estallido físico conocido como orgasmo en el enmudecimiento de sensaciones carnales.

Se veían a los ojos y tenían miedo de irse, no querían mentirse ni entre ellas ni a si mismas.

Y las caricias eran diferentes, pues no eran solo burdas y crudas manos llenas de sudor, grasa o suciedad del alma de un simple comprador, eran manos de amor, acompañados por esos ojos de ilusión y sabían que allá afuera era el extraño mundo de las ironías, de la podredumbre y del asco de vivir, pero ahí mismo ahora ellas anhelaban vivir, una al lado de la otra, de conocerse mil veces o hasta un millón, se imaginaban despertándose y verse a los ojos cada mañana y permanecer así por horas y horas sin decirse nada y contándoselo todo.

Nico soltó un bufido, cansino, pues nunca en su vida había parado de hacer felaciones, joder al prójimo, mancillar y fingir... Sentía el aire colarse entre las grietas de su alma y las cadenas invisibles que le ataban a sus complejos, a sus culpas, a la muerte del sentimiento de vivir, esas mismas cadenas se convirtieron en cintas blancas que ahora le colgaban al cuello el deseo por la vida y el dije que colgaba de esa cinta blanca era el corazón que la joven delante de ella le había dado. Las palabras tan cenizas que siempre profano ante los clientes ahora ardían ante su amante, ante la hoz que daba fin al mundo podrido en el que siempre vivió, porque ahora en ese instante, en cada embestida, en cada empalme de ambos genitales mataba el deseo del dinero, mataba su yo que siempre dormía de día, buscaba cualquier mendrugo de comer y saboreaba las drogas, el olor a tabaco y los alimentos alcohólicos que descargaban en ella la frustración sexual de sus clientes. Ahora todo eso moría de a poco y se enredaba sobre su garganta el olor perfume, a caoba, a cedros, se sentía en otro mundo, ya no sentía las pesadas llagas de su rostro sin ojos, ahora sentía cual sombra la caricia del amor de quien la poseía por primera vez, no en cuerpo sino en alma y la vida le mostró el lado bueno de este mundo.

Ambas habían terminado de recorrerse, millas y millas de emociones entre la una y la otra y era quizás más la distancia recorrida. El vacío que Maki y Nico sentían se había ido, hacía un rato no lo palpaban y no se habían dado cuenta que lo único que no habían probado en sus excesos, en sus trabajos, en las decenas de personas que llegaban a conocer era un poco de amor, de aceptación y de compartir la vida con alguien, de rectificarse y no cerrar las puertas del corazón, de conservar aún esa flama que pocas veces llamamos el anhelo de vivir y por mucho que les costará salir a la calle y empezar una nueva vida, ahora se tenían la una a la otra, habían encontrado su espada y su escudo ante la adversidad, se tenían la una a la otra y tenían todo aquello que para Nico solo eran meras ilusiones y para Maki eran palabras sin sentido: el amor y la comprensión, la aceptación y la comunicación, palabras tan simples pero tan poderosas que hacen invencible a quien las encuentra en cualquier parte de este álgido mundo con la persona indicada... Un inicio incierto, pero lleno de cosas, aún por descubrir.


End file.
